Messed up fanfiction
by Kiwi Tree
Summary: When Voldemort brainwashes Ron, what will Hermione have to do to get the old Ron back? READ AND REVIEW!


Me and my friend Bri wrote this awhile ago. I decided that it deserved to be read. Well, maybe not, but you reading it would bring joy to my heart.  
  
  
Messed up Fan Fiction  
  
The Christmas season was putting everyone into good cheer. Everyone was happy, except for Ron. Ron was acting quite odd. He never seemed to catch on that Christmas was only 2 days away, yet he was much more grumpy than usual. Maybe because Fred and George put beetles into his cereal or because Ginny had made the Quiddich team this year instead of him.   
During the celebrating Ron would sit in the corner of the common room. Even when Fred and George managed to sneak alcohol from the kitchen. (That night, people were much cheerful that usual) Only one person could clearly see what was wrong with Ron. Harry. Harry could seethe look of jealously whenever Hermione opened a letter from Krum. She had confided in them that she had lost her virginity with him last summer. It made Ron insane with jealousy Harry could see the look of lust and desire when Hermione bent down in her nightgown to pick up a quill to write back to Krum. Every last word written on the page swelled up his head.   
  
"I'm going to catch a breath of fresh air." Ron said, "I'll be back in a minute."  
"Oh, I'll come!" Harry quickly said. This would be the only time he could get a word in private with Ron.  
"No, no" I need some quiet time. It's pretty insane in here."  
"Then why don't you go to you dormitory?" Hermione asked.  
"Dean and Lavender."  
"Oh" Hermione smirked. Her cheeks flushed bright red.   
  
Ron slowly climbed out of the common room through the portrait hole.   
"It is just me, or is Ron acting really strange." Harry asked Hermione.  
"No. He's your best friend, Harry, Follow him. Use the invisibility cloak. If he goes into the Prefects bathroom, the password is 'Rubber Duck'"   
  
Harry ran into the dormitory very quietly to grab him cloak trying not to disturb Dean and Lavender. They sounded very busy. He ran out of the common room trying to catch up with Ron who had clearly headed into the kitchen. There he was, only three feet ahead of him, his feet dragging very loudly and his head sagging. If Harry hadn't been more careful, he would have ran right into Ron. He was muttering something where only words like 'Harry', 'Hermione', 'Krum', and 'Good for nothing' were distinguishable. Ron stopped dead in his tracks. Did he know someone was following him?   
  
"Harry, is that you?" Ron whispered, "You're getting a little nosey for you own good." He continued walking in silence. For about 10 minutes of pacing around the halls, a loud 'bang' broke the silence. Purple light flooded the halls and another 'bang' was heard. Ron ran towards the noise. Harry followed. Ron ran into a dark room where the sound and light had come from.   
  
"Well if it isn't Ronald Weasly. I expected to see you here." Said a cold voice across the dimly lit room. Harry's scar burned so violently, he would have expected it to be on fire. There was only one person that could possibly be in the room. Voldemort. "I have something to show you, Ronald. Step closer. Let me see you." Harry could almost scream in pain. He had to save Ron. Ron stepped into the darkness. Harry followed. It was as though he had just walked through a black mist. He walked into a bright room. It's only occupants were Ron and Voldemort. He was looking more human. He was coming back into power. He was trying to bring Ron with him. "Ronald. Your brothers have always overshadowed you. Your sister. Your best friend. I can feel your jealously. I can feel the lust you have for Hermione Granger. Do you really want to let them step all over you? Are you going to let them? Have you ever seen life how it really is? How it could be?"  
  
Ron looked very puzzled by this. He stepped toward a mirror. Not just any mirror. The mirror of Erised. Thousands of colours flashed as Ron stepped towards the mirror. Harry stood close behind him to see if he could watch everything that Ron was looking at. It was as if a video was being played. There was Harry. He was standing on a large podium with a smile on his face. Ginny was at his side. Hermione and Krum were there. Standing so close to each other you could barley tell where Hermione started and Krum ended. It flashed again. There was the entire Weasly family sitting at the dinner table. Their stomached bloated and all laughing pompously. Ron was in the corner. He looked like a starving rat. Harry appeared at the table. The family was all fawning over him as though he was a God of some sort. It flashed again. There was a row of graves. Ron gasped to see that it was al of his family. They all had large, stone. Ten were lined in a row. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley's graves, Bill's, Charlie's, Fred's and George's, Ginny's, Herman's and biggest of all, was Harry's. Next to them was a mound of soil and a piece of cardboard reading the words "Ron". Ron couldn't believe his eyes. Harry didn't care about the immense pain in his forehead anymore. Voldemort was brainwashing Ron!   
  
"You can have more that that, Ronald" the cold voice hissed, "I can give you money, women, and power. You will no longer be the fly one the wall, you will no longer be the 'side-kick' you will be the head of the game! Every one will love you. All you have to do it join me. Come with me. I can give you everything you have always wanted. Anything your heart desires. Anything." These words echoed throughout the chamber. The mirror flashed again and this time, Ron was on the podium. He had a pompous smile and Hermione along with five or six other women were hanging off of his arms. There was Harry. He looked like a starving rat.   
  
Harry nearly lashed out to stop Ron. Before he could do anything, Ron had his arm out with his sleeve rolled up. Voldemort pressed his thumb against this arm. He was branded. Ron was a Death Eater.   
  
Harry ran out of the room as fast as he could. Voldemort's laugh echoed in his head. By the time he got back to the common room tears were streaming down his face.   
  
"Hermione!" he cried, "Hermione, Ron...Ron...is a...Death...a Death Eater" He said between sobs. The entire common room fell silent and looked at him. Hermione's mouth fell open. "Prefects bathroom. Pronto." She hissed.  
  
"What do you mean?" She yelled. Her voice echoed off the walls of the bathroom. The mermaids stirred and looked quite disturbed at her screams.  
"I saw it all! He used the mirror of Erised and gave him some distorted look of his life! Then Ron agreed and was branded as a Death Eater. Voldemort is back, Hermione, and he'll rise again."  
"Have you talked to Dumbledore about this?" She asked. "He is the only one who can stop this. "Wait, how did Voldemort get into Hogwarts if Dumbledore is here? Oh no." Hermione ran out of the bathroom and up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. The door was propped open by a broken wand. Dumbledore gone. He had an urgent owl from the ministry. A note was left on his desk. Hermione picked it up and read it aloud  
  
'Only one way to bring him back.   
Give what he really wants.  
This skill doesn't take lots of knack,  
There the answer truly haunts.  
  
You may find it in a book,  
But if you are a true friend,  
You need not use one to take a look.  
  
Hurry up there, before it's too late.  
Careful not to drag along,  
Be quick or you might loose a mate.  
Hurry up now, you don't have too long.'  
  
"It's a riddle. I think we can use it to get Ron back. We have to give him what he really wants. What Voldemort can't offer him." Hermione asked Harry, "Is there anything specific that Voldemort showed him in the mirror? Anything that really seemed to strike his fancy?"  
Harry slightly flushed, "Er - yeah."  
"Well?"  
"You."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Hewanyou"  
"Harry, what did he really want?"  
"You. He wants you. He likes you. I mean, really likes you."  
"Well," said Hermione, rather flustered, "This complicates things"  
"How are you supposed to give yourself to him? What could he really want from you?"  
"What do you think? He's a fifteen-year-old boy? What is the one thing a fifteen-year-old boy wants? Think hard, Harry, what do you really want from a girl? From Cho?" Hermione giggled.  
"Ugh. Well, are you willing to? I mean, you have only been on a friend basis since we were eleven. This is a pretty big step. I means, that is if you're thinking the same thing I am." Harry muttered.  
"Oh, don't worry, it's ok. It's not that big of a deal. I mean, if I don't, this could cost you your life. It's not like this is the first time. Well, there was Viktor, and when I went out with Fred for awhile this fall, but let's keep that hush-hush. Angelina doesn't know. Then, there was George. Boy, he was sly. And again with Viktor. We - er - kind of kind of got caught up in the moment - a few times." Hermione blushed fiery red.  
"Ok, I really didn't need to know that." Harry said in disgust "So, if you're willing to do it, that's all I really needed to know."  
"Yeah, but how? I can't just - er - do it. But, you did say, Voldemort said he could give him these things? So, then why would it bring him back?" Harry looked at Hermione with a look of admiration in his eye. 'Such loyalty to her friends.' He thought. He then wondered if he became a death eater, if she would sleep with him. He quickly pushed this out of his mind. 'Dirty thoughts, Harry, dirty' Harry thought.  
  
"Voldemort can offer him these tings but the only way he can give it to him is through spells and charms. If you offer yourself to him, that is the one thing he wants and the only thing that can bring him back. But, what if it doesn't work?"  
"Oh trust me...it will work." Hermione said, with a note of mischievous in her voice that put harry off. "Just leave it to me"  
"Right, so, when do you do it? As soon as possible I presume" Harry said as Hermione read the note off of Dumbledore's desk again.  
  
The next morning, Harry went down to the common room to find Hermione mixing a sweet-smelling potion. Harry had never seen anything like it before. It was pink and bubbly, and smelled like roses.  
"Its a type of love potion" said Hermione, with a sly smile.  
"Er - he's already lost his marbles over you. I don't think you'll need that." Harry said.  
"Oh no! It's simply makes him into my slave! He does everything I tell him too for a few hours. It will give us enough time to get the old Ronny back!"  
Love potion? Slave? Harry didn't like the sound of that. Hermione had a kinky side he had never seen before.  
  
At that moment, Ron walked into the common room, his eyes transfixed on Hermione.   
"What's that you've got there? Smells good." He asked her.  
"It's - er - for my advanced potions. Wobble legs potion. Very dangerous." Hermione said with a nervous smile across her face.  
"Ok, so, have fun." He said as he went up to the dormitories.  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Hermione?"  
"Yeah, we want Ron back, don't we?"  
  
Later that evening, Hermione put a few doses of potion in a bottle, and harry watches her as she headed out the common room to the Prefects bathroom. Her long, dark robes covering her skimpy silk nightgown.   
"Wish me luck!" Hermione said nervously.  
Harry suddenly felt protective. He wanted to go with her, and protect her. Harry sat down and sulked. Then, an idea came across him. He'd follow her into the bathroom under the invisibility cloak. He'd be there if she was in danger. He'd be there to protect her.  
  
Harry grabbed the cloak from his trunk and followed Hermione into the bathroom. He crawled in the portrait hole behind her. There he was. Ron was sitting in the tub. He looked lustfully at Hermione with a glint of evil and hunger for power in his eye that Harry had never seen on Ron.  
"Harry!" someone hissed in his ear, "Harry! What are you doing? Spying on your two friends! Dirty little boy!" It was Moaning Myrtle. Could she see through his cloak? "Oh, hi. I'm here to watch her back. It's to hard to explain."  
"I can see that you are watching her back! You know you really shouldn't be here!"  
"I'm not here by choice!"  
"Sure. Whatever you say, Harry." She said doubtfully.  
Harry looked over and realized that he missed half the action. Luckily, Hermione was safe. As disgusted as Harry was, this reminded him of the time he found the Karma Sutra on Uncle Vernon's nightstand while dusting. As he though wistfully of the pages of that book, his mind drifted to sweet thoughts of Cho. As he imagined how her skin must feel, he was snapped back into reality by the loud grunts coming from the other end of the room. 'They'll probably be finishing up soon' thought Harry; 'I should be on my way.' His thoughts were cut short when loud blasts of purple light came form the other end of the bathroom. Ron's screams of pain echoed the marble room as white light surrounded him. He was out cold.  
  
"Woah, Hermione, you must be -- " Harry said under the invisibility cloak with a note of amazement in his voice.  
"Shut up Harry." Hermione snapped wrapping a towel around herself, "we have to get him out of here. To Madam Pomfrey's, perhaps? But first, let's get some clothes on him."   
  
Hermione and Harry waved their wands with the minimum amount of touching involved. They carried him under the invisibility cloak to the hospital wing. Then, a thought struck Harry. What if Madam Pomfrey noticed the Death Eater mark on Ron's forearm? Harry quickly lifted Ron's sleeve and to his great relief, it was nothing but a bruise. Once they reached the hospital wing and told a fib of the story, Madam Pomfrey gave a very suspicious look at Hermione.   
  
The next morning, when Ron came round, he remembered and felt nothing of the past three days except odd a satisfaction. Hermione felt rather hurt by this but glad that she didn't have to deal with the sexual tension.  
  
And so started another day at Hogwarts.  
  
The End 


End file.
